User talk:Xandus the Legend
NO PRON :Are you sure? wink wink Spence 12:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Hello! Welcome! Are you in need of pictures Spence 02:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We're thinking of a DLC that involves Germany. Fat Man Spoon 10:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Gah! Fuck! What are you doing here?! Just doing my job. 11:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fallout Eleventy Expansion :;Xandus,you will be stuck somewhere in one of the add-ons for fallout;eleventy,and unless the mod is received,there will be no Fallout:Twelvish. Mr.Wolf 14:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Make it GERMANY! So you can use the Teutonic knights. Fat Man Spoon 14:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :;Dint we agree hitler wuld rise as a ghoul and have nazi feras? Mr.Wolf 14:24, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Xandus,if you plan to be in an add-on,then you'll need to change your character,no overpowered shit here,unless i give it the go-ahead. Mr.Wolf 15:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Marill wants to know I may be a nut-job, but here wants to know who's side you're on for this one. Nitty 19:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Magic Dragons Bollocks to that! Lord Spoonfield III 20:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What would TWO magic sticks and a blessed twig do? Lord Spoonfield III 20:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Marill! You seriously like having the Marill? Nitty 15:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... It's a fucking Marill. Unless AEG is essence of Rare Candy, you're screwed. Nitty 15:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Communist Umm... You're a commie. Eden would have shot on sight, not called you kickass. Nitty 15:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Right. Funnily enough, there is a Facist party running for local elections here. Spoon 15:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thatch-tron is running for re-elction already? Nitty 16:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Note Don't make perks or items for your so called Legend Of xandus,Legend of xandus doesn't exist,you can go make a wikai for it,but make it fallout related and you'll be laguhed at eteranally. So basically,in the words of wolf :"Fuck off,dont make bullshit,and do it again and you get told off,second time you get kicked out." X7Y/09ZXT 18:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Revolution Ask someone else. Go fuck your Marill. GLaDOS's Cake Recipe The GLaDOS cake recipe is a somewhat suspicious recipe for the Cake that GLaDOS promises Chell at the end of Portal. One of the personality spheres that Chell detaches from GLaDOS utters it. Chell can also find a screen with the ingredients listed on it, but hidden in letters. Recipe Safe ingredients *Four large eggs. *One cup semi-sweet chocolate chips *Nine large egg yolks *One 18.25-ounce package chocolate cake mix *One and two third (1 2/3) cups granulated sugar *One can prepared coconut pecan frosting *One cup granulated sugar *One cup lemon juice *One large rhubarb *One tablespoon all-purpose rhubarb *One teaspoon grated orange rhubarb *Pull and peel licorice *Three slash four (3/4) cup vegetable oil *Three slash four (3/4) cups butter or margarine *Two cups all-purpose flower *Two cups rhubarb, sliced *Two slash three cups (2/3) granulated rhubarb *Two tablespoons rhubarb juice *Three tablespoons rhubarb, on fire Uncertain ingredients *Alpha resins (curic acid) *An entry called 'how to kill someone with your bare hands' *Proven preservatives *Deep penetration agents *Volatile malted milk impoundments *One cross borehole electro-magnetic imaging rhubarb (corrupted entry.) *Twelve medium geosynthetic membranes *Unsaturated polyester resin Garnishes Don't forget garnishes such as: *Fiberglass surface resins *Fish shaped candies *Fish shaped crackers *Fish shaped dirt *Fish shaped ethyl benzene (an intermediate in the production of styrene, which in turn is used for making polystyrene) *Fish shaped volatile organic compounds *Sediment shaped sediment *Fish shaped solid waste *Candy coated peanut butter pieces (shaped like fish) Dangerous ingredients *Adjustable aluminum head positioner *Cordless electric needle injector *Cranial caps *Injector needle driver *Injector needle gun *Slaughter electric needle injector *Gas and odor control chemicals that will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue Analysis While most of the ingredients could be used to construct a cake, the inclusions of non-food ingredients suggest that GLaDOS could intend to use it as a cover to preserve Chell's brain. It could also be that the cake was meant to kill whoever ate it if it was ever made and then found. Will you just shut the hell up? You wouldn't really live under a communist government anyway. Nitty 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The next time you play through O:A, just sit there and cry at how much your army sucks. Nitty 22:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Look at japan in WW2, they where commusists.--Bayonetta 22:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 22:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC)]] I blocked you for 5 minutes. SHUT UP. Nitty 22:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Now, if you're going to bitch about Communism, go make a wiki about it. Nitty 23:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can keep the Marill. Nitty 23:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You are really starting to piss me off, SHUT UP ABOUT COMMIES! THEY ARE BASTERDS!--Bayonetta 23:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Xandie, Xandie, Xandie... Tsk tsk. You can't RickRoll me. Nitty 19:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Your name is Brian, CORRECT?! Spoon 19:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Brian? Teehee. I can hunt you down and jam a Marill up your ass now! Nitty 19:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Marill! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 20:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC)]] You are also 14. Spoon 20:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yay? Does it feel good to be this age? Spoon 20:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It made he feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Spoon 20:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You're Brian the Canadian Communist. You won't be that hard to find. Nitty 20:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Google's fer quitters. Nitty 20:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Kobold? Spoon 20:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I don't watch Unforgotten Realms either. Nitty 20:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No, but I'll probably make one tomorrow. Also, 我們的襲擊者將折磨你從肢翼的肢翼！ Nitty 20:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We will torture you for the attackers limb from limb the What? Spoon 20:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You might be using Japanese. Or an inhuman translator. 對人民解放軍！壓碎帝國主義者！Nitty 20:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The first one is "Our Raiders will tear you limb from limb!". Ms. Kundanika's line from the Pitt. Nitty 20:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Of the People's Liberation Army! Imperialists crush" I'm using Chinese. Spoon 20:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You're using the wrong kind of Chinese. There's Simplified and Traditional. Nitty 21:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'm using detect language. Alex FAIL. Spoon 21:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) BOTHER THIS NONSENSE!!! Forgetting to sign your post FAIL! Spoon 21:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Happy fun time spacial attack mode Z +2 01:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC)]] I'm giving you full authorization to beat Maccy's ass with Marill. Nitty 01:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yay! Xandus is finally here! ... Sorry, I'm a smidge lonely, with Bay and Spoon gone. Nitty 15:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) He's on vacation. And she left because of the Wolves. And possibly because I told her about my feelings for her. Hmm... Anyway, what's up? Nitty 15:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I've been trying to think up something Bay could run, just so 75 could stop complaining about her "not doing anything". I've been thinking random encounters, but we're making all of England, so... would you like a spot on the random thinktank? Nitty 15:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) M'kay. Just a few words of warning. Keep the communism down. She doesn't like it. And China was pissed at the US, not Britian. Some China is good, but not something like HAPPY COMMIE here. Nitty 16:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A random encounter quest... BRILLIANT!!! Nitty 16:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Excellent,EXCELLENT,EXCELLENT,EXCELLENT,EXCELLENT Flying Ninja Burger 16:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 17:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC)]] Happy fun time spacial attack mode Z +3 This was so funny... I'm making a post here- Lots of fun It's hard to overstate my hilarity. Escapist Mag'zine We post what we want Because we can For the fun of all us Except the ones who are banned But there's no fun crying over everyone banned You just keep on posting til You run out of cookies And the topics get done and you have a lot of fun for those people who are Still not banned! I'm not even angry I'm being so sincere right now Even though you put me on probation and marked me And locked my thread And threw all the fun into a pile As they died it hurt so much because I was laughing so hard And now those threads of laughter make a beautiful topic and i'm out of threads cause i'm looking around so i'm glad I got warned think of all the things I learned for the people who are Still not banned! Go ahead, ignore me I think I prefer to stay unknown maybe you'll find someone else and ban them. Maybe a penguin THAT WAS A JOKE, HAHA, GOOD LUCK Anyway, this cookie is great it's so delicious and moist but look at me eating when there's posting to be done When I look around here it makes me glad i'm not banned I've new threads for me to post and some fresh reading to be done by the people who are Still not banned! P.S And believe me i am still not banned! P.S.S I'm doing posting and i'm still not banned! P.S.S.S I feel fantastic and i'm still not banned! Still not banned still not banned Spoon 09:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Way to go, grammar man. Cut your entire talk page. Go to User talk:Xandus the Legend?Archive 1. Paste. Create a link to here from there, and a link from here to there. Nitty 04:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC)